


Welcome Home

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Grinding, Linksonas - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, everynight, multpile orgasm, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Night has moved in with Every and his more than happy to be there. Though a potion that Night takes makes him feel so hot he can't help himself but beg Every for...something.





	Welcome Home

“Just a little bit more Chocolate and then you rest your hooves. I promise,” Night said to his horse as they walked on the path along the mountain. This was his last trip from his home in Hateno to bring his belongings to his new home.

Most of his things had been moved into Every's cottage on Rutile Lake, leaving his own home to be more of a storage space for both of them to use as well as another place to lay down and rest should they ever travel that way.

Night couldn't have been happier, despite the calm rest of his face. The twinkle in his eyes shined brightly as the sun set behind him.

Every had asked him to move in not too long ago and Night was more than happy to start bringing things over.

Now with the last heavy bag on his horse's back and Blueberry, the small blupee friend he had saved, he would officially be moved in.

Then it wouldn't just be Every's home. It would be _their_ home.

Chocolate tossed her head in annoyance, stopping in her tracks and pulling on the reigns, nearly causing Night to fall over.

“Alright fine. Just a few minutes and then we get back to it,” Night said, plopping down on the ground and reaching into the bag on his side.

If he had any hope of making it to the house without being exhausted he needed some sort of endurance potion.

The small bottle was easily found among his things and he popped the cork of with a flick of his thumb.

Bolson had given him this one as a goodbye present.

“ _It will definitely give you enough endurance,”_ the man had said. He wasn't sure why he had wiggled his eyebrows at him, it was just an endurance potion.

He downed it quickly, making a face at the weird taste. Perhaps he hadn't used endura carrots and instead used something else to replace them.

“Maybe its a slow acting one,” Night said with a sigh. Blueberry moved closer, resting her head on his lap. Night smiled, patting his friend on the back lightly and then adjusting the little red bow on the side of he ear.

“Don't worry. We left your bed by the fireplace so you could keep warm,” Night promised.

*

“Welcome home!” Every exclaimed as Night opened the door. Blueberry let out a small squeak, hopping out of Night's arms and into the home.

The smile on Night's face said it all. That potion hadn't taken affect and he was rather tired. But he was so glad to finally be there.

Every closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around him.

“Home...” Night said softly, inhaling through his nose as he relaxed in his embrace. “I really do like the sound of that.”

Every smiled and leaned back to lay a tender kiss on his lips. Ever since they shared how they really felt for one another their relationship had blossomed. Night had come more out of his shell and those dark moments were halted before something very wrong could occur from them.

“Just in time for dinner too. We're having creamy beef stew tonight,” Every said, releasing him to go back to stir the pot.

“Smells delicious as always,” Night complimented. He set his bag down near his other things and then went to the table. A small surprise sat there waiting for him on the chair once he pulled it out.

“What-....are you kidding me, again?” Night asked with a frustrated sigh.

A small lizard, one that he recognized from the Death Mountain area, slept peacefully on the chair.

“Every, why is there another lizard in the house,” Night asked with a huff.

Every had more or less relocated the entire population of these lizards to this area. Every so often they tended to get in.

“Must've gotten in again,” Every stated, not bothering to turn as Night scooped up the lizard and brought him over to Blueberry's bed.

“You don't mind if he sleeps here do you?” Night asked with pleading eyes, setting the lizard next to Bluberry as she curled up around it.

She let out a small purr and licked at his hand. Night smiled and pet her head, returning to his seat a few moments later.

“Here we go,” Every, said, bringing over their dinner. “Some stew....and a side of rice for my new house mate.”

Night flushed lightly at that. He had remembered his favorite food and even made it for this occasion. A hand came to his cheek, Every's thumb rubbing lightly over the flushed skin.

Night turned his head to lay a soft kiss against the thumb. “Thank you.”

Every grinned and settled in his seat across the table.

The meal was just as delicious as Night knew it would be. It filled his stomach and albeit made him feel a little more tired.

There was a heat running through his system. Shortly after he had finished he felt warm and a little sweaty.

Perhaps it was just the temperature of the stew that he ate that was causing this. A quick wipe down with a wet cloth and a change of clothes would probably help.

“I'm going to turn in early. That shrine was not that short of a distance to here you know,” Night teased as he rose up from his seat. He stepped towards Every and gave him a slow soft kiss. At the contact of his lips Night felt a spark but he was sure he was just imagining things.

“Need any help cleaning up?” Night asked as he pulled away.

“No I got it. You go rest.”

Night smiled softly and went to Every's- _their_ bed. After a quick strip, wipe down, and then a change into his night shirt Night tucked himself into the bed, choosing the spot closest to the wall as to give Every plenty of room for when he joined him.

*

Two of his own fingers pushed into his body causing a gasp of pleasure as he bit into the pillow. His hips rocked into the lose ring of his fingers as he pumped himself to elicit more stimulation for his aching member.

This all had been going on for what seemed like hours.

Night had awoken with a fire burning in his groin, his cock hard and aching. Twice he had stroked himself to release with his face buried into his pillow, not wanting to rouse his sleeping lover from his slumber.

Still he could not quench the thirst burning inside of him.

He pushed his fingers further into himself, thankful for the lubricant that he had used, wanting to re imagine that feeling of Every inside of him. But nothing compared to him.

He thrust his fingers faster into himself, panting heavily as he released the pillow from his lips to breathe properly.

He thrust his hips as well, pushing into his hand and his fingers, feeling that hot coil inside of his groin again.

Close. So close....

“Every!” Night cried out softly, releasing into his hand once again but quickly shoved his face into the pillow again to try to stifle himself.

But it was too late.

“Night? Night, what's wrong?” Every asked sleepily as he sat up and looked over his lover.

Night sheepishly glanced at him. Now he had been caught with this problem and he wasn't sure how to make it go away.

“I...I...” Night said, letting out a soft grunt as he slipped his fingers from himself. “I didn't want to wake you.”

“You know you could have. I am more than willing to help you Night. I-”

Night was on him in a moment, straddling his hips and kissing Every's lips. A shiver rolled through his body at the contact, eager for more.

Every kissed him in return, hands resting on his hips and slowly started to encircle him when he suddenly broke away.

“Night, what's gotten into you? You're never this....eager. Don't get me wrong, I really like it. It's just....not like you.”

Night groaned from the lack of contact, his lips finding their way to his neck where he peppered his skin in kisses.

His hair, now a mess in the braid, tickled at Every's skin and he nearly lost himself with his touches when he pushed him up by the shoulders.

“Night?”

“I..just....” Night began, his cheeks a deep rose and his body desperate for release. He rolled his bare hips then against Every's as they were covered in the blanket. “I want you to _fuck_ me Every”

The other Hylian paused, holding back a soft moan of his own at the delicious friction Night caused with his hips.

Night was quickly pushed onto his back, Every rising from the bed.

“I'll get you some water,” Every offered. Night pushed himself off the bed, grabbing hold of Every's arm.

“Every, please...I need you,” Night said, his eyes shining in the moonlight from the window behind the other.

Night rest his hands on Every's shoulders, pressing back against the wall near the window, nearly knocking over some cooking pots.

Every looked uncertain. This was his lover, the man he loved but he had never seen him like this.

Was it something he ate? Something he came across in his travels?

His thoughts were silenced quickly as Night kissed him again. Every's arms encircled him this time, holding him close as he propped a knee between Night's legs. Whatever this was that had Night in this state he would help.

At the extra pressure against his groin Night rubbed his weeping cock against his leg. He pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily as his hands traveled about his chest.

Long fingers traced each muscle, each scar until his hands made their way to Every's rising cock. He gave it a few quick strokes until Every caught him in another kiss.

Strong hands guided him back to the bed where he turned him around, pushing his front end down to the bed to rest upon as his rear arched.

Every quickly found the lube that Night had left on the bed and slicked his fingers over his own member, a moan escaping him.

“I need you Every.” Night begged.

Hearing this pleading Every pressed the tip against his entrance. Night reached behind himself and grabbed the base of Every's cock, helping him push it inside.

His head tilted back, a long moan escaping him. Yes, this was what his body was looking for. It was not satisfied until it had his lover.

Night left no time to adjust, he had already been stretched pretty far as it was with the use of his own fingers. He pushed back into him, a heavy moan calling out his name from the other male pushing into him.

Strong hands grasped hold of his hips, the cock buried inside him pulling back only to be thrust back in to the hilt.

Hot pleasure rushed to his bobbing cock, his fingers digging into the blankets under his hands. More. He needed more.

He pushed back against Every's hips, feeling him squeeze his hips at the feeling and thrust into him harder.

The sounds of flesh against flesh were the only noises aside from their gasps and moans.

Every laid over his lover, his arms wrapping around his chest and thrusting harder into him, cries coming from the smaller Hylian.

Each thrust pounded into his prostate, his legs quivering underneath him. His cock wept with the need for release.

A hand on his chin pulled him from his haze a little as he turned to receive a heavy open mouthed kiss from Every.

With a deep grunt Every released into him. Night desperately thrust back into his hips, moaning against his lips as a powerful orgasm hit him hard.

His legs gave out from underneath him, collapsing heavily into Every's arms. He was there to catch him, pulling him up against his chest once more.

“Welcome home...” Every purred into his ear, giving it a soft kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


End file.
